


Special

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future In-Laws, M/M, fiances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: From DisgruntledPelican’s prompt: Did you do that for Rachel, too?Part of the ongoing prompt-fest I guess!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts).



Things have begun to calm down after the whirlwind of their engagement announcement, the opening of Cabaret, Moira’s let down and Alexis’s departure for the Galapagos. That’s when it arrives.

“What’s this?” he asks, glancing at the package sitting on the kitchen table. The package addressed to him.

“Oh, just a little something from my parents,” Patrick says, smiling as he leans in to welcome David home with a kiss.

“Your parents?!?” David’s eyebrows shoot up, his hands fluttering nervously over the package. “W-why would they... why would they send me something? Why would they do that?”

Patrick places calming hands on his shoulders, his expression one of utter fondness. “Because I love you,” he explains patiently, not for the first time. “And they love that I love you.”

David tilts his head back and draws his lips into a tight little bud, not sure if he wants to cry or smile. Probably both.

He opens the present, and it’s beautiful. And it’s him. He knows that Patrick must have had a hand in choosing it. Marcy and Clint don’t know him well enough, yet.

“Welcome to the family, David!” Marcy says when he calls to thank her. “Patrick told us it was something you’ve always wanted, and well... we couldn’t be happier to have you as our son-in-law!”

Later that night, lying in bed, David finally asks the question that has been plaguing him all day.

“Did you do that for Rachel, too? You and your parents? Welcome her like that?”

He can’t see Patrick’s face, but he feels the warm palm against his cheek and can hear the smile in his voice.

“No, David,” he said. “Just you.”

David doesn’t know why, but that makes him feel better. It makes him feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you’d like to share your thoughts. They are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come shout with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time
> 
> D McM


End file.
